


Regina Tenebris

by texasbelle91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Hermione Granger, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood Magic, Blood Rituals, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Arts, Dark Character, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dark Severus Snape, Death Eaters, Eventual Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, dark themes, hermione granger - Freeform, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger, ss/hg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-09 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione Granger would do anything to protect Harry Potter but they don't really know just how far she would go to do that. Will they stand beside her or go against her when they find out?Dark!Hermione, Sevmione/Snamione/Snanger, Dark Themes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi y'all, I want to apologize in advance for this long authors note but please read it before skipping down to the story. 
> 
> Before you begin reading this story, please be aware that it is a Dark Hermione story with the Sevmione pairing. Hermione is of age in this story when the relationship with Snape comes in.  
> I would not consider this story to be completely canon compliant though there may be moments when it is and it does pick up around the time/events in Half-Blood Prince.  
> I am an American so some terms may be used incorrectly even though I have tried my best at researching, if they are please be kind enough to send me a pm and I will correct it.  
> This is also my first multi-chapter Harry Potter story.  
> If you have any questions regarding this story (or any of my other writing), feel free to send me a message and I'll do my best to answer your questions as long as it doesn't give away any of the plot.
> 
> The title "Regina Tenebris" means "Dark Queen" in Latin. As far as I know, there isn't another Dark!Hermione story with this title. If there is then I apologize for using the same title.
> 
> I have not set an update schedule for myself yet but when I do, I will be sure to let everyone know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only post this on this first chapter because I trust that everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books/movies. They belong to the queen, JK Rowling.

** Regina Tenebris **

** Chapter 1 **

 

Hermione laid down the knife and winced as a drop of blood fell into the bowl beneath her left hand.

"There's no going back now," she whispered to herself.

"Indeed there isn't. If you were not ready to go through with this, you should have spoken up before you shed your own blood."

She glanced up at the Potions Professor standing in front of her.

"Of course I'm ready for this, Professor. I've been preparing for this moment for months now."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Miss Granger. Since you have, as you say, been preparing for months now, I trust that you know what has to be done to complete this ritual and that you know of the consequences of such actions."

Hermione squeezed her hand into a fist, continuing to let the blood drip into the bowl.

"We have been over this before, Professor, I am not some silly girl that doesn't know what she is doing. I am confident in my abilities to complete the ritual and I fully understand the consequences. I do not need your help in any further so if you are going to second guess me and my ability to do this, then please see yourself out."

Professor Snape lifted his chin and studied the young witch before him.

He did not doubt her ability, nor did he doubt that she did not require him to assist her any further.

However, he knew that she would need someone on her side when others found out that she had done something that could only be described as foolish and dangerous.

"That is enough blood, possibly more than what is required, Miss Granger," he spoke as he continued to study her.

"I am well aware of that, Sir, but I am nothing if not thorough," she said as Professor Snape reached for her bloodied hand.

He placed the tip of his wand against the cut and within seconds the wound was healed, leaving behind a barely noticeable scar.

"I could have done that myself," she said, glaring at him.

He arched an eyebrow and dropped her hand.

"Very well then. You can heal any further wounds you may gain in this process."

As she picked up the bowl, she could feel her heartbeat begin to speed up.

She was sure of what she was doing.

She was sure this was the right way to go and that she wasn't making a catastrophic mistake.

This was the only way she knew to protect Harry.

She was doing this for him.

And for all of the Wizarding World.

Yes, she was sure of this and, as she had told herself before, there was no going back now.

* * *

 

_**1 September 1996** _   
_**Hogwarts Express** _

_Hermione's eyes fluttered open as Ginny gently shook her shoulder._

_"We're almost to Hogwarts," Ginny said softly to her waking friend._

_"How long was I asleep for?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her eyes._

_"Not too long," Ginny replied. "Maybe an hour or so. I figured we should let you sleep since you had been up late last night. "_

_"Thank you for that," Hermione said as she gave her a small smile._

_"Why were you up late?" Ginny asked quietly, leaning in towards Hermione._

_Hermione shrugged and looked out the window, "I always read ahead in our books to make sure I know what's coming up and if I'll need to make extra time to study or practice."_

_Ginny leaned back and slapped her hand over her heart, eyes growing wide. "No," she gasped. "Hermione Granger was studying the night before school starts. I'm shocked! I can't believe she would do such a thing!"_

_Hermione shook her head, smiled, and with a chuckle she leaned back and then swatted her friend on the arm._

_"What did I miss while I was asleep?"_

_"Not much, really," Ron said as he sat down across from Hermione and Ginny. "Harry been on about Malfoy being a Death Eater again."_

_"Really, Harry? I can't believe you're still on about that. None of us can be sure what we saw."_

_"They went into Borgin and Burke's, Hermione. He was clearly up to something."_

_"You know I have never doubted you, Harry," Hermione said. "But we can't jump to conclusions. We have to be careful and all we can do is watch Draco and all of Slytherin very closely."_

_Harry smirked._

_"Oh, wipe that look off of your face, Harry Potter. I'm not saying you're right about Draco."_

* * *

 

"Miss Granger, are you no longer with me?"

Hermione's head snapped up and then she quickly looked down and shook her head.

"Professor, I have to know, before I go through with this, was Harry right? Is Draco a Death Eater?"

"You know I cannot divulge such information but I can ask why you would think that to be true."

Looking up again, she glanced towards his arm and could see the tiny involuntary flinch his arm gave at her stare.

"I haven't seen Draco's arm as I have yours but before school started, Harry, Ron, and I saw Draco and his mum in Borgin and Burke's. There were others there that I did not recognize and they were all gathered around Draco and some rather large cabinet. Harry assumed that was his initiation into the Death Eaters, Ron thought he was overreacting because what would Voldemort want with a bloke like Draco, and I....I suggested to Harry that we simply keep an eye on him and all of Slytherin because we couldn't be sure of what we saw."

He arched an eyebrow once again and stepped towards her.

"I do not blame you for Mr. Potter's incessant prying but that was a foolish thing to do."

"I know it was, Sir, but at the time I couldn't let him think I didn't believe him. He would surely have been suspicious if all of a sudden I told him to back off and leave Draco alone. "

"And what would you have done, Miss Granger, if he had caught you sneaking into my classroom after hours?"

"Lie, of course. I already had a well rehearsed speech about how unfair it was that you gave me detention for being an insufferable know-it-all. I am sure he would have believed it. I am a Muggle-Born and you a Death Eater after all."

She let a smirk settle on her face as she saw the corners of his mouth twitch into his own smirk.

"You are quite the Slytherin, Miss Granger. Now," he said, looking her over and settling his gaze on the bowl of blood, "get on with it as we do not have all night for you to complete this."

She rolled her eyes. "We have until sunrise, Professor."

"Yes, but the ritual will take several hours to complete and it, as well as your magic, will be strongest at midnight which gives you only twenty minutes to prepare your blood and the ingredients."

She gave him a quick nod as she reached for the first ingredient.

* * *

 

Professor Snape had watched his student as she carefully prepared the blood and ingredients.

Had he been a teacher that praised his students, he would have done so in that moment.

She really was remarkably gifted and should she wish to continue her education after Hogwarts, he had no doubt that she would make a fine Potions Mistress.

He continued to watch her as she carefully picked up the bowl and walked towards the door.

"Well, Professor, are you coming outside or not?" she asked without turning back to look at him.

* * *

 

The area surrounding the Shrieking Shack was both the worst and ideal place to preform this particular ritual.

They both knew that being out in the open like this left them no cover should anyone see them but at the same time, this could not be done within the walls of the school or anywhere on the grounds, and it most certainly wasn't worth the risk of going into the Dark Forest where they left themselves vulnerable to whatever creatures stumbled upon them and even without the creatures within the Dark Forest, it wasn't worth the risk of the ritual backfiring and sending the forest and themselves up in flames.

Hermione placed the bowl on the ground and knelt next to it then tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Remember to speak clearly and hold your wand at the precise angle," Professor Snape drawled.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly as she dipped her right index finger into the bowl then brought it up to her face, painting a line down the center from her hair to her chin.

She wiped her finger on her jeans and grabbed her wand, holding it steady as she began to speak.

 _"I call upon the powers of blood, the moon, and the earth_  
_To free me from the binds of life and death_  
_To grant me an eternal flame_  
_So that I may walk the realms without fear"_

A bright red glow emitted from the tip of her wand, swirling around inside the bowl.

She watched in awe as the glow began to slither up her wand like a snake and then curled itself around her arm.

Her eyes widened and her breathing became heavy as she watched and felt the tingling of magic slowly begin to surround her, engulfing her body in the bright red glow until Professor Snape could no longer see her.

He took a few steps back and squinted his eyes, silently hoping to catch a glimpse of this magic at work.

* * *

 

 _** 1 September 1996 ** _  
_** Hogwarts Great Hall ** _

_"What are you reading?" Ginny asked Hermione as she sat down across from her._

_"I'm not really sure. It's a book Sirius gave me when we were all at Grimmauld Place," Hermione replied. "It seems to be a about old magic the Blacks have practised or either come across."_

_"Sirius gave you a book?" Ron asked, taking a seat beside Hermione._

_"Well, I was looking around the library at Grimmauld and this book caught my eye. He saw me looking at it and said I could carry with me but to be careful and not let anyone else get their hands on it. I intended on carrying it back but I never got the chance. I eventually forgot I even had it and I found it in my trunk a few weeks ago."_

_Ron shook his head and filled his plate as he mumbled, "Honestly, 'Mione, we just got to school and you've already buried yourself in a book."_

* * *

 

The red glow began to fade and Hermione gasped for air as it slowly turned into a thick, black cloud of smoke that still surrounded her.

"Pro....Professor," she chocked out, frantically turning her head in different directions. "I can't see anything."

"I am still here, Miss Granger," she heard him say though it was muffled.

"How much longer until this is complete?" she asked, knowing full well that it could continue on for as long as it wished to.

"I do not know," he replied.

* * *

 

The first rays of sunlight began to slip their way into the sky as the magic continued to swirl around Hermione, changing in color from red to black every so often.

Hermione could feel her knees aching from kneeling on them for so long.

_"Please end soon," she thought to herself, too afraid to voice the plea._

As the sun continued to rise, the swirl turned grey and began to thin out.

After so long of being in the dark, Hermione was finally beginning to see the world around her again.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a deep breath.

"When this is over with," she reminded herself aloud, "I can and will protect Harry."

* * *

 

When the last whisps of grey faded from around her, Professor Snape took careful steps towards her.

"Miss Granger?"

To Hermione's ears, he sounded almost worried and she couldn't help but think something had gone wrong and he could see it.

She slowly opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her.

He stumbled backwards with wide eyes and watched as the whites of her eyes turned black, engulfing the brown of her irises.

Before he had a chance to speak and voice his concern, the blackness faded and Hermione's lips curled into a sneer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, I apologize for how late this chapter is but as you all know, life happens. I won't leave a long note for y'all to read but I want to make a couple quick points.The chapters in this story will tell two stories; the story of how Hermione teams up with Snape and the story of how Hermione eventually becomes the "Dark Queen" - hopefully my writing is clear enough to avoid any confusion but if you find yourself confused, please feel free to send me a PM. Another thing I should mention is that i still have not decided on an update schedule though I am aiming for at the least every two weeks.
> 
> Flashbacks will always appear in italics unless otherwise stated.

****

**Regina Tenebris**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she saw Professor Snape stumble backwards. She was well aware of the sneer on her face and she could feel the darkness within her but she wasn't as afraid as she thought she would be. In fact, she was calm and felt as if she were truly happy for once.

_"That's the trick to this dark magic," she could hear Professor Snape's voice in her head from a conversation many months before. "It will make you feel as if you are invincible, happy, calm and content, but you will crave more and the darkness inside you will spread."_

_"Feeling invincible isn't quite accurate, Professor," she replied with her hands on her hips. "All of what I have read about this particular spell and ritual will actually make you invincible against certain spells, potions, and people. If it will make me invincible to a curse, say the Avada Kedavra curse, then it will be well worth it. I won't have to worry about being killed and not being able to help Harry."_

"Miss Granger," the whispered and worried tone of Professor Snape's voice cause her eyes to snap open.

"I'm still here, Professor," she whispered back.

He gave her a small nod and pushed himself up off of the ground.

Once standing, he held his hand out to her.

She took quick notice of how his hand had a slight tremble to it and thought only for a second of how strange the gesture was but she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

* * *

_**2 September 1996** _

_Hermione raised her wand and lightly tapped it against the wooden door until she felt the wards weaken and fade away._

_Stepping inside, her breath caught at the sight of the abandoned classroom. Books lined several walls, glass jars containing things that were unrecognizable lined the others. For a moment she wondered why this classroom was abandoned and what had once been taught there._

_"It was abandoned long ago, before even I attended this school," a voice sounded from behind her. "And no, Miss Granger, I do not know what was taught here."_

_She turned around with her wand raised, though she knew who was in the room with her, and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"You were right, Professor Snape," she said. "Harry arrived at Potions unprepared. Professor McGonagall urged he and Ron to attend Potions since you are no longer the one teaching that class. She assured them that Professor Slughorn would be more...more accepting, if you will."_

_"I expected Minerva to do just that," he nodded. "And since you said Mr. Potter arrived unprepared, I assume he received one of the spare books that is kept in the classroom?"_

_"Yes sir. He received your old Potions book just as you wanted."_

_"Trust me, Miss Granger, that is something you will eventually thank me for."_

_Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes._

_"Not hardly. I asked you if I could take a look at it first and now Harry is excelling at Potions. He's doing much better than I am. So much so he's now at the top of the class."_

_"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Miss Granger?"_

_"No," Hermione scoffed. "Of course not. I am happy for Harry and I'm happy that he has your book and it means less work for me as I will not have to go over the lessons with him again."_

_"That is precisely one of the reasons why I placed the book there and asked you to make sure it was the book he received. It was for him and him alone, Miss Granger. Now, if you would like to finish the discussion we had over the summer, I would rather we get on with it before your curfew. Though I suppose catching you out after curfew would offer us another chance to go over exactly what it is that you want and expect to do."_

_Hermione sighed and sat down at one of the tables, pulling out an old tattered book_.

* * *

"Must you do this the muggle way, Professor?"

Professor Snape pulled away from her face and turned off the light he had been shining in her eyes.

"Yes, I must. I do not know how using magic on you will effect you, or myself for that matter, and I would rather not put either of us in harms way at the moment."

"All you have to do is cast a diagnostic spell. I would prefer that to being prodded and poked just so you can make sure my heart is still beating properly and my lungs are still drawing breath."

"As I said before, Miss Granger, it is not only for your safety but mine as well. I do not wish to be killed simply for casting a diagnostic spell on a witch that has just preformed one of the most powerful and dangerous rituals known to the Wizarding World or at the very least, those interested in the Dark Arts."

She raised an eyebrow and did her best not to laugh at the whole situation.

"We still do not know how this has affected your magic and if the texts are correct and if you are indeed not strong enough, it will eventually begin to take a toll on your mental health as well."

* * *

_**2 September 1996** _

_"Out of curiosity, Professor, what would have happened if Ron had been the one to get your Potions book instead of Harry?" Hermione asked, staring down at the book in front of her._

_"I can assure you, Miss Granger, that Mr. Weasley would not be able to decipher nor follow any of my instructions within the book so you would still be at the top of the class."_

_"That's not what I was asking about."_

_"I know perfectly well what you were asking about and I do not feel the need to tell you what I am sure would have happened had he, instead of Potter, tried to use the book."_

_"You placed a hex on it, didn't you?"_

_Hermione stared at him, waiting for an answer she knew wouldn't come._

_"Fine! You don't have to tell me now, Professor, but at some point I will want you to answer that question."_

_She could have sworn she heard him scoff and mumble something under his breath but before she had too much time to think on it, he had swiped the book from in front of her and opened it to the page she had bookmarked._

_"Black gave you this book?" He asked without looking up._

_"Yes," Hermione answered, putting her elbow on the table and propping her chin on her hand as she waited for him to finish reading._

_He scoffed and muttered, "It figures Black would give a book like this to a child. I guess we should all be thankful he gave it to a child that is more competent than himself. When did you first happen upon this book and what was the reason for him giving it to you?"_

_"Last summer when we were all staying at Grimmauld, I was in the library and this particular book caught my eye. Sirius saw me looking at it several times. Finally, he said I could have it so I wouldn't have to sneak around to look at it. I'm well aware that it contains dark magic but I do find some of it could be quite useful."_

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window if the Shrieking Shack as Professor Snape gathered up the ingredients that had been used.

"I know the ritual worked," Hermione said, breaking the silence they had settled into. "But I don't feel any different. I feel as if the magic has always been a part of me, somewhere below the surface." Turning to Professor Snape, she crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "When do you think I will know how the ritual changed me and my magic?"

He looked up from the phials he was holding and sighed.

"It is hard to know exactly when you will find out. It could happen when you try to do a simple spell or when you try something more complicated but the fact is we can not predict when or where or how. So as I suggested last night, stay clear of anyone and anything that may cause you to use magic."

"And exactly how do I do that?" she shrieked. "We're at bloody Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in case you have forgotten."

"I have not forgotten, Miss Granger, but it seems you have forgotten that I am still your teacher."

She huffed and glared at him as he continued to speak.

"It is a Hogsmeade weekend. Tell your friends, classmates, teachers, and whomever else you wish, that you are ill and do not feel up to going out. Stay in your dormroom for the remainder of the weekend and first thing Monday morning I will assign you to detention with myself and we can see what changes have been made."

"They'll hardly believe I am ill," she sighed. "Maybe I can pass with telling them I want to spend extra time in the library and that I need to complete some homework assignments."

"Whatever you think will appease them is fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This update is coming a few days past my two week schedule that I'm trying to keep but at least it's here!** _

_**Enjoy!** _

* * *

**Regina Tenebris**

**Chapter 3**

Inside her dormroom, Hermione paced and silently recounted everything that had happened.

It would and should be easy for her to lie to Harry and Ron about not wanting to go to Hogsmeade.

She had, after all, been lying to them for nearly a year now.

No, she shook her head, she hadn't been lying, she had simply been keeping certain things to herself.

But wasn't a girl entitled to have secrets?

She felt a warmth spread through her as she thought about how Harry and Ron would react if they found out she had enlisted the help of Professor Snape.

How would they react if they found out that he knew what she had done but she hadn't bothered to tell them?

Her eyes widened as she sat down on the foot of her bed and tapped her fingers along the edge.

Why did the thought of their reactions please her?

Was her new magic, the dark magic, craving this?

"Oh no," she groaned out loud and pounded both fists into the bed on either side of her.

Truth be told, she had always liked keeping things from the boys and she had thought about their reactions to those things a time or two but she had never found any true pleasure in it so why was she feeling that now?

Surely this wouldn't become a problem.

Lying back on her bed, she closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

She could faintly hear the sounds of her roommates talking around her, whispering as if they were afraid to wake her.

Her fingers twitched and her eyelids fluttered but didn't open, her lips parted and a moan escaped.

Laughter rang out and then more whispering.

"I thought she said she was going to study," one voice whispered.

"I wonder what she's dreaming of. Whatever it is must be good going by the sounds she's making," whispered another.

"Would the two of you stop talking and let the girl sleep," another voice chimed in, taking a tone that was distinctly Molly Weasley.

 _Ginny_ , she whispered but didn't feel the name escape her lips.

She could feel sleep fully taking over her once again as someone lifted her legs and placed her fully on the bed.

The sheets were rustled and her body was gently moved around until she could feel her head sinking into the softness of her pillow and the warmth of her blankets being placed on top of her.

It had to be the new magic within her causing her to be unable to wake but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was exhausted and her body wasn't going to allow her to push through it and continue on as if it wasn't completely drained.

* * *

**_3 September 1996_ **

_Hermione found herself once again inside the abandoned classroom, hoping this wouldn't become their meeting spot._

_She trusted Professor Snape, despite Harry's protests and Ron's continuous name calling, but she didn't want to be questioned by anyone and surely someone would notice at some point. Oh, and how bad would that look for them both._

_Maybe Professor Snape could assign her detention with himself more than he had ever before?_

_Would anyone believe it?_

_"Yes, they would," she reminded herself aloud. "He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, and a Muggle-born on top of that. They'll believe it."_

_"They will believe what, Miss Granger?"_

_She looked up and sighed._

_"Harry, Ron, the whole school, they'll believe it if you assign me detention more frequently than ever before."_

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"Because someone will eventually figure out we're meeting here and I for one do not want any salacious rumors flying around."_

_"Salacious?" he snorted as he walked passed her._

_"Yes. They'll all think it's rather odd that we're meeting in an abandoned classroom that you have personally warded to allow entry to only yourself and one of your students."_

_"Miss Granger," he waved his hand dismissively and sat down at a table. "You were saying yesterday that you believe you have found a way to protect Potter and others. Please continue on with what it is you are wanting to do."_

_"Yes, sir," Hermione said as she too sat down. "It's a dark spell that also accompanies a dark ritual, a blood ritual. It doesn't sound as if it is too complicated, the ritual that is. It simply calls for one to shed their own blood into a bowl along with specific ingredients. Once combined, the one performing this ritual is to draw a line down their face, marking themselves for the darkness within magic to identify the witch or wizard it is to attach to."_

_"What are the ingredients?"_

_"Well, two of the ingredients are going to be quite difficult to obtain."_

_"I didn't ask you how to obtain them. I asked what the ingredients consist of."_

_She sighed and folded her hands on top of the table. "The ingredients include several that are used in the Draught of the Living Death, a few more common ingredients, and Unicorn blood as well as blood of the enemy, which in this case would be Voldemort."_

_Professor Snape stared at her incredulously, and as far as she could tell he seemed to be in a bit of a shocked state._

_He stood quickly after a moment, causing the stool he had been sitting on to scrape across the floor then fall with a loud bang._

_He held his hand up and pointed his finger at her._

_"No, absolutely not," he stepped closer to her, so close she could feel the fear and anger radiating off of him. "I will not help you with this, Miss Granger, and if you speak a word of this to anyone or attempt to perform this foolishness, I will personally see to it that you are expelled and thrown into Azkaban. Do I make myself clear?"_

_His tone was truly frightening and the look in his eyes seemed crazed._

_She nodded her head, tears stinging her eyes, and stuttered, "Yes...yes, sir."_

* * *

It was hot, too hot.

She could feel the stickiness of sweat on her body and it felt as if her clothes and bedding had been doused in water.

Her blankets were heating her as if they were on fire.

Her eyelids fluttered again but she couldn't will them to open.

Her fingers twitched but didn't move the blanket from her body.

A shrill scream and the unmistakable sound of feet hitting the floor in a run.

Whatever was going on had to be a dream, she was sure of it.

"Oh, dear," Professor McGonagall muttered close to her side moments later.

Suddenly, her mind went blank and her body was lifted up off of the bed and then there was more screaming.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall shouted. "Assist me in holding her down so she does not fall off of the bed and injure herself."

Ginny squeaked, unable to speak as she watched Hermione's body flailing about on the bed. Forcing herself to move, she did as Professor McGonagall asked and put as much weight as she could onto her friend to keep her on the bed.

* * *

Professor Snape stood beside the bed and stared down at Hermione as Madame Pomfrey performed another diagnostic spell.

It was the fourth one in the last thirty minutes since he had been summoned from his chambers.

"She has a very high fever but I am not detecting any illnesses. No infections, no hexing charms, nothing. There is absolutely no reason for her to have a fever," Madam Pomfrey said exasperatedly.

"I have already asked Albus to come have a look at her," Professor McGonagall stated. "Until he arrives, Severus, we were hoping you may know of a potion that would relieve some of her symptoms."

The iron bed frame began to rattle and the three snapped their attention back to Hermione and dove towards her.

"She is having a seizure," Professor Snape said more to himself than the others.

"It's not the first one she has had," Professor McGonagall said. "She had a seizure just as I arrived to her room. Miss Weasley assisted me in holding her down so she didn't fall off of the bed."

"Turn her onto her side," he shouted as blood began running out of the corners of her mouth.

"Oh Gods," Madam Pomfrey gasped once they had her turned.

Professor Snape held her in place on her side and lowered his face towards hers.

He gently placed his fingers around her eye and lifted her eyelid.

 ** _Black_**.

Just as they had been when she had performed the ritual.

"Severus," Professor McGonagall whispered as Hermione's body stilled beneath their hands. "Have a look at this."

He stood and leaned over her body to have a look at where the two older witches were staring.

Black lines, as if they were veins and the blood inside them now black, were winding themselves along her back.

"She must be cursed," Dumbledore said suddenly, startling them.

"There have not been any curses detected," Professor Snape assured him.

* * *

**_13 September 1996_ **

_"It's not fair," Ron grumbled to Harry as they made their way out of the potions classroom. "You're doing better than 'Mione."_

_"I think you should get rid of the book, destroy it somehow," Hermione spoke up._

_Harry shrugged. "I don't see any harm in keeping it. Maybe we can find out who the Half-Blood Prince was and see if he can..."_

_"No," Hermione said, stopping in her tracks. "There's absolutely no record of a Half-Blood Prince. So we will not be able to find out who he was and even if we did, I highly doubt he would share any insights or pointers with us. It's very likely that he wouldn't want us, or rather you, to have the book anyway."_

_"Miss Granger."_

_Hermione tensed at the sound of his voice echoing down the hallway._

_He had threatened her, brought her to tears, and denied her the one chance she had at protecting her friends and everyone else._

_Oh, rest assured that wouldn't stop her from finding another way but it did make it all that more difficult to accomplish what she wanted to do._

_She held her head high as he approached and eyed the three of them._

_"Five points from Gryffindor and a month detention with me for merely suggesting another student should destroy their text book."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him._

_"You are to begin your detention immediately and it will continue every day for a month, including Hogsmeade weekends."_

* * *

_**A/N: Please keep in mind that the seizures Hermione suffered in this chapter are not meant to take away from the real pain of seizures and I mean no disrespect to anyone who suffered from them or knows someone that does.** _

**_On another note, I wanted to apologize to everyone that has reviewed and has not received a response from me. I usually respond to every review immediately but nowadays it's hard to find the time to even write or edit what has already been written. I really do appreciate every single view, favorite, follow, and review._ **

**_As always, let me know what you think and if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to send me a PM._ **

**_-A_ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is here a week ahead of schedule! Yay! Special thanks to Jazznsmoke for all of her help with this chapter.** _

* * *

**Regina Tenebris**

**Chapter 4**

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

She was well aware of the fact that when she woke up everyone had been shocked and were staring at her in disbelief.

Oh no, she groaned inwardly. Had Professor Snape told them what she had done?

 _I'll kill him if he did_ , she thought, shocking herself.

Professor Snape turned his head and glared at her as if he had heard her thoughts.

"They do not know what is causing you to have this reaction. I have not told them and I expect that you will not tell them either," he said the moment they were left alone.

She snorted and snapped, "Why would I tell them? They would only try to find a way to stop me." She glared up at him, eyes flashing black, and growled, "If they find out and try to stop me, I will kill them all and whoever told them."

He stepped back, wand in hand and ready as he stared down at her in surprise, not bothering to hide the emotion from her.

 _What the bloody hell have I helped unleash?_ He asked himself as his pulse began to race.

The darkness slipped away and she was left staring at him and the emotions his face held surprised her.

She quickly looked away, wiping at her eyes as a tear threatened to fall and calmly said, "I'm sorry, Professor, but I meant what I said." She sighed. "I really need to learn to control this new magic before it gives me away."

* * *

_**13 September 1996** _

_"What the bloody hell is your problem, Professor?" Hermione shouted angrily as she entered Professor Snape's office._

_He stood from his seat behind the desk and leaned forward "I am your bloody Professor, Miss Granger, and you have just earned yourself another months worth of detentions or would you prefer to be expelled?"_

_She gasped, still fuming, and crossed her arms over her chest. "No...no, sir, but please explain to me why I have been assigned detention?"_

_He sat back down and picked up his quill, dipping it in ink and marking the parchments before him._

_She watched him for a moment before she huffed and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk._

_"I have assigned you detention because I have reconsidered your proposal..."_

_"My propos..."_

_"Do not interrupt me while I am speaking or I will make other arrangements for your detentions."_

_"Yes, sir," she muttered and nodded._

_"As I was saying," he continued. "Due to some unexpected circumstances, I have given your proposal more thought and I have reconsidered my earlier decision. What you were planning on doing is not something to take lightly. You are a child and therefore cannot perform any part of it without help because the consequences could result in your death."_

_Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Snape held up his hand._

_"I can gather all of the ingredients for the ritual but it will take time especially since obtaining his blood will be quite difficult and could possibly result in my own death. Before we make any preperations or continue speaking of this any further, you need to be absolutely positive that you want to move forward with this."_

_"I am, sir. As I have already told you, I've done all the research I can and I've thought over this for quite a while now. I've never had any interest in the Dark Arts but when I saw this, I knew I had to do it. I knew it was meant for me to do. I can protect Harry and all of the Wizarding World, and the muggle world for that matter, from Voldemort. I am absolutely, unequivocally positive that I want to go through with this."_

_He gave her a quick nod and put his quill down. "Then we will begin preparing tomorrow."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Opening a draw in his desk, he pulled out a rather large book and handed it to her._

_"Prince magnam sanguis Grimoire," she read aloud._

_"It is one of the oldest tomes of magic in existence and it contains some of the darkest spells and rituals anyone has ever seen, as does the Black family grimoire that you posses. I expect you to read this in it's entirety before we are ready to perform the blood ritual you have chosen. Of course, you will only be allowed to read this tome in my presence as it requires a drop of my blood to open. As for the remainder of your detention tonight, I expect you to read as much as you can. It contains quite a few things that you will need to know as we move forward so take notes if you must as I will also quiz you on everything in the tome once you have finished reading it."_

* * *

"Severus," Professor McGonagall said quietly as she approached him. "Have you detected any curses that may have been hidden?"

"No," he replied without looking up at her. He was busy casting diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell on Hermione as she lay in a potion induced sleep.

"Poppy informed me that you were here earlier when Miss Granger had another seizure."

"I was."

"And she was awake for a short time before that?"

"Only for a moment."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Did she say anything at all about what may have caused this? Does she know if she may have been hit by a curse or hex? Did she feel anything at all before she fell ill?"

He gritted his teeth and lowered his wand. "She did not mention anything about a curse or hex and she said she did not feel anything unusual before she fell ill. She said she went to her room to rest before going to library and the next thing she knew she woke up here."

"Alright," she patted him on the shoulder. "You have been here for a while, go inform Albus of her current condition and then get some rest, Severus. It looks as if Miss Granger may be in this state for quite some time and we will most definitely need your help finding out what has caused this."

He nodded as he stood then with a quick glance at his student, he left.

* * *

Professor Snape had informed the headmaster of Hermione's current condition and of the lack of progress in finding a cause for her sudden illness then made his way to his chambers in the dungeon.

It was cold and dark when he entered his sitting room but he welcomed them both.

The darkness within the room allowed him to hide the pain on his face from the mirror on the wall and the coldness helped calm his nerves and pounding heart.

They had both known the consequences of performing the ritual.

They had both known that it would take a toll on her health. Mentally, physically, and emotionally.

And yet this had been a shock, almost unforseen.

How could either of them have known exactly how she would be affected?

He only hoped this would soon pass so they could continue on with their plan.

After all, they had come this far and now there was no turning back.

With shaking hands, he poured himself a glass if Firewhisky, spilling a little but not caring at the moment.

Taking a long sip, he thought of the look in Hermione's eyes when she had said she would kill them all. Of course he had no intentions of telling anyone that he had helped a student perform a dark blood ritual, that alone would be cause enough to throw him into Azkaban, nevermind the fact that they all distrusted him because of his Death Eater status.

The evil in her eyes and voice had terrified him and the last time he had been that scared was during his first meeting with the Dark Lord.

He had to control his emotions and for a moment he had failed to do so.

He drained the remaining contents of his glass then stormed out of his sitting room and into his office.

He had told Hermione he would find something believable as a cause of her current condition and once she was out from under the watchful eyes of Poppy Pomfrey, they would continue their descent into further darkness.

* * *

Hermione was awake, but just barely, when she heard the whispering begin so she kept her eyes closed and tried her best not to move.

She knew they were doing it to not wake her and since she had had a pounding headache now as well as the last two times she had woken up, she was thankful they were speaking in hushed tones.

"There are several muggle illnesses that could be the cause of her condition," she heard Professor Snape tell the others. "Obviously, since she is a muggle-born, she is more susceptible to them than even a half-blood would be."

"What can we do?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"There isn't much we can do as there is not a potion or spell for these types if muggle illnesses. The only thing we can do is either wait it out or take her to a muggle hospital."

"When she awakens, we'll ask her what she would prefer to do," Professor McGonagall said. "And if she chooses to go to a muggle hospital, I will contact her parents and escort them all to the hospital of their choice."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione squeaked.

They all turned to see Hermione sitting up in bed, her face was pale with dark circles under her eyes.

Before any of them could speak, she coughed, blood splattering against her hand as she tried to cover her mouth and dripping down to stain the white blanket she was covered with.

Professor Snape steeled his nerves and stopped a gasp from escaping his lips as he saw her eyes quickly flash to black and then back to brown before he rushed to her side.

He tilted her head back and poured a potion down her throat just as her body began to shake.

"What did you give her?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"It is a potion that is safe for individuals with seizures, I spent all night brewing it after I found it in an old text. It hasn't been used for quite some time but it should be effective in preventing or, at the least, lessening any further damage to her brain and body that has been caused by such seizures."

"I thought you said there wasn't anything we could do to treat her," Professor McGonagall said in shock.

"I did but this will not treat her or any illness she may have. It is simply a preventative that hasn't been used in centuries. As I said, It well lessen and possibly prevent any further damage to her brain and body but it will not cure her."

* * *

She felt paralyzed.

That was only way she could describe this feeling.

She could hear everyone and see everything, even though she wasn't entirely sure her eyes were actually moving.

She could breathe and she could think but she couldn't move.

"Severus, stay with Miss Granger and inform us immediately if there's any change," Professor Dumbledore ordered.

Once they were left alone, he leaned towards her.

"Miss Granger, the potion will wear off shortly. In the meantime, I need you to listen to me very carefully. When they return in the morning, if you are awake, they will ask if you want to wait this out or be transferred to a muggle hospital. I understand you are in pain and that you may be scared of what is happening but you cannot choose to be transferred. If you are, I will not be able to assist you. We know this will pass if the dark magic believes you to be strong enough."

He studied her face for a moment, watching her eyes twitch back and forth, then said, "Blink once if you can hear me."

She blinked once, slowly, and when she opened her eyes again, she was staring straight into his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina Tenebris**

**Chapter 5**

She wasn't sure what was happening but she felt the push of him entering her mind.

No.

He was being pulled into her mind.

She could see it all as if she was an onlooker and things she couldn't control weren't happening within her mind.

* * *

There was a black swirl of smoke forming in front of him as he was drawn in.

"I am stronger than you know," Hermione's voice said.

"I know precisely how strong you are, Miss Granger. A lesser witch or wizard would be dead by now."

Her voice chuckled.

"Yessss," she hissed, sounding eerily like the Dark Lord and it caused his skin to crawl.

"My body and mind need to rest."

"I am aware of that, as is everyone else."

"Professor Snape," she said as the black swirl of smoke slowly faded away to reveal her standing before him. "I am tired but I am strong. Once I have taken my rest, I will be stronger than I've ever been. I will be more powerful than anyone could ever imagine."

"It has worked," he said with a sigh.

"It has and soon, we will be able to put our plans into motion. We will be able to continue our descent further into the darkness."

She smiled.

"It's all right, Professor. We're inside my mind so no one will see you if you dare show any emotions. I won't tell if you don't. Though I suppose I have seen more emotions from you than anyone else has in quite some time, if not ever. You'll need to control your emotions around me, just as you have around the Dark Lord. We can't let anyone become suspicious of us."

* * *

Hermione laid there frozen as a tug of war began within her as Professor Snape began to pull from her mind.

Her hands gripped the sheet beneath her tightly and she fought back the urge to growl.

He gave a final pull to leave her mind and then there was a sudden push into his own mind.

He could feel her chipping away at walls the Dark Lord himself hadn't been able to break down.

"Hmm," her voice echoed inside his mind. "It seems I may still be too weak but in time, I will make your walls crumble."

He groaned as she left his mind, his hands flying up to clutch at his head as if that would ease the pain and cease the spinning.

* * *

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall began. "We're not quite sure what is causing your illness but seeing as this is the first time we've been able to speak with you, we were all hoping you would consent to being moved to a muggle hospital for further evaluation."

"No," Hermione quickly replied with a shake of her head. "I'm not going to a muggle hospital."

"Miss Granger, we believe it to be the best possible choice for you," Madam Pomfrey said.

"If you do not consent then you leave me no further choice than to contact your parents for their consent. We cannot allow you to stay here in your condition and put yourself in further danger. It simply wouldn't..."

"I said I do not want to go to a muggle hospital!" Hermione shouted, interrupting Professor McGonagall. "You cannot force me to go even if you try to contact my parents."

Professor McGonagall, wide eyed and startled, shook her head as Madam Pomfrey silently cast a diagnostic spell.

"Would you consent to St. Mungo's then?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "There's an excellent staff there including a few Healers that attended a muggle medical school. Though it is my professional and personal opinion that you need someone that strictly practises muggle medicine and won't simply try to heal you using magic."

"I've already told both of you that I'm not going to a hospital. I do not care if it is magical or muggle. I will not go."

"Then I suppose we must ask more of Professor Snape."

The three witches turned their attention to the doorway.

* * *

_**14 September 1996** _

_Hermione inhaled sharply as she covered her mouth with her hand._

_"Miss Granger, is everything all right?" Professor Snape inquired, glancing up from the parchment he was reading._

_"Oh, yes sir. I just...I can't believe some of the spells and rituals in this grimoire. They're like nothing I've seen before, not even in the Black family grimoire."_

_"As I informed you, they are quite dark," he replied, focusing once more on the parchment. "If you do not believe you..."_

_"It'll take more than a few dark spells and rituals to scare me off. I can do this, Professor," she interrupted._

_Professor Snape snorted._

_Hermione rolled her eyes then stood, holding the tome in her hands and mumbling quietly to herself._

_"Professor," she all but squealed. "I found the spell you mentioned earlier."_

_"Read it aloud, Miss Granger but do not focus your attention or your magic on anything but simply reading the written text."_

_She nodded and began, "Ad spiritibus supra et infra, quo liberabo animam meam ab impio vinculum suum. Vinculum abrumperes. Hunc dimittis animae. Hunc dimittis animae. Dimittis."_

_"Do you understand what the spell is?" Professor Snape asked as he leaned back in his chair._

_"It seems to be an unbinding spell." She stared at the text, a confused expression crossing her face. "It's a spell to unbind a soul," she said quietly._

_"Yes, it is a spell to unbind a soul but not just any soul, Miss Granger, it is to free a soul from an unnatural bond."_

_He stood then slowly moved towards her._

_She caught the way his eyes darted around the room and narrowed, as if searching for something...or maybe someone._

_"Miss Granger," his voice dropping to barely a whisper. "Remember this spell. Memorize it however you choose but tell no one of it's existence for when the time comes, and you'll know precisely when it is time, you must use this spell. Your life may very well depend on it."_

* * *

Hermione could feel her body begin to stiffen and her nerve endings set ablaze as Professor Dumbledore moved closer to the bed.

"No," she whispered to herself.

"Miss Granger?" she heard a distorted voice call out for her as a sharp pain behind her eyes forced her to squeeze them shut.

"Hermione...Hermione..."

A voice inside her head whispered around her.

"You're doing well, my child. This will all be over soon. I have just one more test for you."

"Please," Hermione cried out while clutching her head in her hands."Please stop!"

Hermione screamed, her body seizing as Madam Pomfrey raised her wand to cast a diagnostic spell.

"I still can't figure out what is causing Miss Granger's seizures," Madam Pomfrey said as she continued to look over the diagnostics.

As Madam Pomfrey touched the tip of her wand to Hermione's forehead, Professor Snape stormed into the room, robes swirling around his legs.

He stopped at the edge of Hermione's bed, pushing past Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger, I will attempt to be as gentle as possible." He explained, briefly, before placing the tip of his wand against her temple.

He forced his mind into hers, "searching" for answers to her mysterious illness. He forced a memory of his own into her mind, showing her what he intended.

"Miss Granger, you must understand that the only way to avoid them forcing you into St Mungos or returning home to your parents is to assure them you are being afflicted with something that can be controlled once it has been identified. Being the insufferable-know-it-all that you are, I am sure you are no stranger to studying yourself to the point of migraines. Therefore, it is the only reasonable diagnosis that I can offer them and though it is rare for migraines to trigger seizures, my research has found that it is quite possible. If you are willing to go along with this, blink your eyes."

Through the haze of pain and the tears slowly falling from her eyes, she was able to acknowledge him with a quick flutter of her eyelids.

Within moments he pulled away from her mind, turning to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey.

"I am afraid that the girl is afflicted with migraines and being a Muggleborn has made her more susceptible to the migraines triggering seizures."

"Oh," Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Is there something you would like to share?" Professor McGonogall asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Hermione and shook her head. "I wasn't aware that was possible but I suppose I should have considered it a possibility. Miss Granger has seen me on numerous occasions for headaches. I thought nothing of their frequency because of Miss Grangers study habits. I should have seen the signs and..."

"I can assure you that there's nothing you could have done differently," Professor Snape interrupted. "Muggles have preventive medications that are not always effective. A different dose or potion would not have made a difference, only prolonged the inevitable."

* * *

_**A/N: I sincerely apologize to everyone for the long wait between chapters and I hope everyone is doing well during this quarantine period we're all facing.** _

_**Now that Hermione's mysterious illness has been "identified," we'll see what becomes of the darkness within her.** _


End file.
